


we are young, we get by

by meganbloomfield



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 90s Jake and Gina, Bisexual Gina Linetti, Gen, High School, Jake Peralta is a Dumbass, the way their friendship is the most important thing to me....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganbloomfield/pseuds/meganbloomfield
Summary: Jake likes girl. Gina likes teasing Jake. Both of them like hanging out in the stairwell between classes. Takes place in their junior year of high school.Written for JamyPeraltiago for 2020 B99 Summer Fic Exchange!
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	we are young, we get by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamyPeraltiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamyPeraltiago/gifts).



> Aaaaah, yeah, this is late, and I also realized it wasn't very good. I've been crazy busy (and also very sick lol) More of a blurb than a fic. Anyway, @JamyPeraltiago, I totally love your blog, and I'm so sorry this is so bad. Either way, hope y'all enjoy this! I haven't written for B99 in, like, two years lol.

_“We are young, we run free,_ _  
_ _Keep our teeth nice and clean._ _  
_ _See our friends, see the sights,_

_Feel alright.”_

**_-Supergrass, ‘Alright’_ **

“Man, why don’t you just talk to her?”  
  


Jake turned around to face Gina, who was perched on a bannister with her legs dangling over the staircase. “Talk to who?” He asked innocently.  
  
Gina rolled her eyes. “Kelly Wilder. I know you like her.”  
  
“What? No I don’t. I do not like her. Why do you think that?” Jake made a point to focus very hard on his sneakers.

“You keep staring at her ass,” Gina said, snapping her bubblegum between her teeth.  
  
“I like her _ass,_ but that doesn’t mean I like her,” Jake argued.  
  
“Nah, I get it. It’s a nice ass. I respect how nice her ass is. But if you like her, you should just go say something to her. Homecoming is next week and given how she just got _that_ perm, I’m guessing she doesn’t have a date.”  
  


“That’s so mean,” Jake said, absentmindedly picking at his shoelaces. “Besides, I don’t wanna go with her to homecoming. I thought we agreed that school dances were 2 Kool 4 Jakena.”

“Jakena?”

“Jake. Gina. Jakena. It’s our cool duo name,” he shrugged. Gina shook her head, snapping her gum thoughtfully.

“I don’t agree with that name. It’s like, 60% Jake. How about Jina, with a J?” Gina proposed.

“That’s like 75% Gina!” Jake exclaimed.

“If you haven’t yet accepted that I am the _dynamic_ half of this dynamic duo, I don’t know what to tell you,” Gina stated matter-of-factly.

“I do not like Kelly Wilder,” Jake repeated.

“Okay, okay, no need to get pissy with me. I just figured since we’re juniors now, and I mean, have you even gotten to second base with a girl?” Gina smirked at him.  
  
“Have you?” Jake retorted. Gina rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, man, Kelly Wilder’s sister, Sophia. Sophia’s a great kisser. Her boyfriend, Anthony is a pretty good kisser too.” Gina waggled her eyebrows at him as he shoved her lightly.

“Is there _anyone_ in this school you haven’t made out with yet?”

“Yes, but by Christmas break hopefully I’ll have cleared out the rest of my biology class. I’ll admit, though, Mr. Walterson seems like he’ll be a tough nut to crack.” Gina gestured to a tall, young-looking teacher that Jake had to admit bore a striking resemblance to a certain Affleck brother.

Jake clenched his jaw, following Mr. Walterson with his eyes. “I don’t like Kelly Wilder.”

“Then why do we keep coming back to her? I’ve given you, like, ninety opportunities to change the subject,” Gina said, picking at her nails.

“You just keep talking about everyone you’ve made out with!” Jake exclaimed.

“Sorry that topic upsets you. God, kids these days are so sensitive…” Gina jumped off of her place on the bannister at the sound of the bell and began to gather her books. “You know, Jake, someday, I bet you’re gonna meet the girl of your dreams, and you’re gonna accidentally be too proud to tell her that you love her, and then someone will sweep her away and you’ll regret it forever, and you'll never get laid, and I, a billionaire, will have to take you under my wing and teach you how to live once more. I’ve seen it. It’s in the fates, Peralta.”

"Yeah, right. You don't know anything, Gina."

"Well, if you _don't_ want that to happen... you could always ask out the girl you actually like. Or, I guess, her ass." With that, she sauntered off to her next class.

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna prove you wrong! And I’m gonna meet an awesome girl and we’re gonna do it _all_ the time, and you’re gonna eat your words!” Jake shouted to her retreating back. “I’ll find an awesome girl,” Jake repeated to himself, heading off to his own class. “And I’ll force Gina to officiate my wedding to her,” he muttered angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! They really are my lifeblood.
> 
> Title from Alright by Supergrass.


End file.
